


Airplane Fuckery

by mishagusta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishagusta/pseuds/mishagusta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is scared of flying and Cas calms him down with some boning & moaning in the plane's bathroom. (I literally tried to come up with some clever airplane sex pun title for like fifteen minutes and I got nothing but here's some porn).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airplane Fuckery

Dean’s knee bounced nervously in tune with his shaky hummed rendition of ‘Enter Sandman’ under his breath. He closed his eyes and pressed his head into the crinkly paper headrest and tried to forget he was barreling through the clouds in a tiny airtight cabin at hundreds of miles per hour. He hated that flying made him nervous. He was Dean fucking Winchester for chrissakes. He’d spent time in Hell and Purgatory, though he was starting to think he’d rather go back to Alistair’s rack than fly ever again. Last time he’d flown, he’d exercised a demon during the flight and almost crashed the plane. He supposed Cas could just melt their face if they ran into one again.

“Hey Dean, remember last time we flew?” Sam flashed him a shit-eating grin.

“Shut it, Sammy.”

“What happened last time?” Charlie looked up from her DS, Sam beginning to tell the story as Dean felt a hand slide onto his knee and give a gentle squeeze.

“Dean, it’s going to be alright.” He opened an eye to see Cas flashing him his big blue puppy eyes, then squeezed them shut and swatted Cas’ hand off his knee, humming Metallica harder. They’d only been in the air for about twenty minutes. Dean thought he was going to die when they took off, somewhere between Sam’s chuckling, Charlie’s excited yapping, Cas’ concerned looks, and the plane’s terrible groaning and whistling.

“Excuse me,” Cas grabbed the attention of a passing stewardess, “may we get a water bottle, please?” She nodded and handed him one, Dean yanking it out of his hands and chugging it in one go, earning a deeply alarmed stare from the stewardess.

“Thank you.” Cas’ eyes were apologetic as she nodded and rustled away, tossing a last concerned glance over her shoulder.

“Dean, you must calm down. You’re frightening the staff.”

“Oh, fuck me Cas.” Cas was taken aback.

“…Well if you think it would help—“

“Not literally, dammit!” Dean hissed as Sammy laughed out loud and Charlie snickered behind her hand.

“I gotta go to the bathroom.”

He stood quickly and pushed past Cas, hurrying down the aisle and to the bathroom at the back of the plane. He slid the door shut behind him and looked into the mirror, hands on the side of the small sink. His eyes were wide and panicked, a thin layer of sweat on his face. His breath came out in short, ragged huffs.

Dean ran the tap and let the cool water fill his hands, splashing it onto his face a few times before reaching for the paper towels and drying his face with the scratchy brown paper.

Not surprisingly, it did nothing for his nerves.

There was a quick knock on the door. Probably the stewardess seeing if he was okay. He ignored it and rinsed his face again.

Another quick knock.

“One sec.” he called, a little annoyed. ‘Go away’ he wanted to say, ‘I’m busy freaking the fuck out.’

A last knock, firmer than before.

Dean hastily wiped his face on his sleeve and slid open the door to snap at her. A body quickly pushed inside and slid the door shut behind them, locking it swiftly. It was Cas.

“Are you feeling better?” Cas smirked, standing less than a foot away. Dean couldn’t help but notice how good Cas smelled in the small space.

“No.” Dean pouted and Cas arched an eyebrow.

“Are you still up for that ‘fucking’?” his fingers curved in air quotes. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Dammit Cas, I wasn’t serio—“ He was cut off as Cas’ lips crushed forcefully against his own, pulling their hips together and pushing him up against the wall.

“Too bad.” Cas growled into his mouth, smiling against Dean’s as his hands gripped his waist.

“Cas… We’re… Flying… Airplane… Bathroom” Dean managed in between Cas’ hungry breaths.

“Shut up, Dean.” Cas snapped as he yanked off his trench coat and loosened his tie, while trying to pull of Dean’s jacket as his mouth went wild on Dean’s neck. Dean could admire the multitasking.

“Cas, stop it for fuck’s sak—“ he gasped as Cas plunged his hand below his waistband and squeezed his cock. He was getting hard and fast, against his will. Cas flashed a wicked grin at his ability to silence Dean immediately. He had to admit, Cas taking control was turning him on, even if it was in a goddamn airplane bathroom.

Cas unzipped his pants and pushed them down to his ankles, dick springing to attention. He grabbed Dean’s now solid member and held them together, jacking them as Dean moaned into his throat. Cas worked their dicks slowly, rubbing his hips against Dean’s in a steady rhythm as Dean threw his head back and Cas kissed his neck. It was amazing, but Dean needed more quickly.

“You gotta fuck me, Cas.” He sighed. Cas grinned and tugged on Dean’s lip gently.

“Make it wet for me.” He breathed back. Dean snarled and bit his neck a last time before lowering himself to his knees, eyes level with Cas’ pulsing cock. He started slowly at his head, swirling his tongue around gently before grazing a gentle track down the underside to Cas’ balls and back. His eyes flicked up to Cas’ as a smirk colored his face, then plunged him into his throat. Cas’ breath caught as Dean’s lips touched Cas’ pelvis, head rubbing against the back of Dean’s throat. He pulled him out slowly and swallowed him again, lips locked tight as his tongue caressed the underside of Cas’ shaft.

“Bend over the toilet.” Cas demanded, pulling Dean up by his shirt and shoving him against the wall. He grabbed Dean’s waistband and yanked it down, taking his hard ass in his hands and squeezing. Cas’ hands slid up and over his lower back, up to his shoulder blades as Cas’ dick pressed against his hole. He bit at the scruff of Dean’s neck, dragging his teeth down the center of his back and leaving a hard red line in its wake, finishing with a hard slap. He licked his fingers and teased around the edge of Dean’s ass, fingering him easy and firm. Cas spread Dean’s cheeks slowly, taking his dick in one hand and rubbing his head softly against the rim as Dean shook with anticipation.

“Cas… Please… Jesus Fucking Christ.” Dean begged, voice cracking as he tried to keep it down.

Cas grinned as he pushed his head into the hole, slowly sinking in until he could feel Dean’s ass against his hips and Dean grunted in pained pleasure. He pulled out slowly and worked it back in again, slowly at first, then quicker and quicker. He took Dean’s firm cock in his own and worked him in a steady rhythm, Dean fully concentrated on not crying out and alerting everyone on the plane that he was having sex in the bathroom. Cas worked a fist into Dean’s hair and pulled barely more than gently. He enjoyed the sight of disappearing into Dean’s ass again and again, dick tugging at the raw, pink skin as he breathed a sigh. Dean’s hips worked in a smooth rhythm with Cas’ as he felt his warm skin against his lower back, a thin layer of sweat covering every inch of their skin. The rhythm sped up, faster and faster as Dean bit into his lip so hard he tasted blood. His breathing came in quick panting now, Cas’ steady and hungry behind him.

“Cas I… I’m gonna—“

He arched his back and cried out as they came simultaneously, Cas creaming the inside of his ass as he bit Dean’s shoulder to contain his scream. Dean spewed all over the wall, melting underneath Cas’ grip. Cas worked them both through the orgasm, moaning into Dean’s shoulder as Dean struggled to catch his breath. They stood panting for a few moments before Cas dragged his teeth to Dean’s ear and whispered,

“How about now?”

…

Five minutes later, they exited the bathroom slowly and passed the even more alarmed stewardess as they returned to their seats.

“Jesus could you be more vocal?” Charlie hissed. Sam shook with silent laughter. Dean’s eyes grew wide.

“You heard that?” Charlie rolled her eyes.

“Pretty sure they heard that on the ground.” She returned to her DS. Dean exchanged a look with Cas, who blushed deeply. Dean shrugged. 

He didn’t mind flying after all.


End file.
